Love in unexpected places
by animechickluvsmcr
Summary: Sasuke's friends take him to a gay bar for his bachelor party. He is annoyed. BUt he can't stop wondering...who is the blond man with the cerulean eyes and where has he seen him before? Rated M for lemon.


**A/N: **No idea when I even came up with this. Oh well. I might turn it into a chapter story, vote in the poll on my profile. **Don't **review saying whether or not because I failed math. Seriously, there is no chance in hell that I'm gonna remember how many voted for what. You got three weeks. (That doesn't mean to not review. I like reviews. Please review.)

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto. All the anime, manga and all associated merchandise belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Except Naruto, Sasuke owns him. Kishimoto tried to get him back but then he realized he needs to be alive to write.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was very annoyed. Why was he annoyed you ask? His idiotic friends dragged him to a strip club for his bachelor party. And not any strip club no, a **gay **strip club. If it wasn't for the fact he wouldn't lose the family business if he had them killed then his friend's would be dead. Right now he was trying to ignore the blond man giving him a lap dance.

"Come on S'uke you gotta lighten up!" called out a very drunk Kiba, who was receiving his own...entertainment

'Easy for you to say, the person molesting you right now is your boyfriend!' Sasuke thought indignantly. "T his friend he replied, "You have a reason to enjoy this, and please enlighten me to why you brought me to a _gay strip club_?"

"Cuz Sakura-chan would've killed us if we brought you to a straight one," Kiba drawled, "Now enjoy yourself!" And returned his full attention back to the person who was currently straddling him and sucking his neck.

"Hn," Sasuke said and glowered at the blond man. He was even more annoyed now. Sure Sakura might have killed all of them, including him, if he had gone to a regular strip club but at least he wouldn't be _here_. It wasn't as if Sasuke was a homophobe, he had no problem with gay people but it didn't mean he wanted to get a lap dance done by one.

"What's with the stick up your ass teme?" the man asked.

"What did you just call me," Sasuke asked in a voice which people who knew him would've taken it as a signal to hide somewhere safe. Preferably the next continent or perhaps the next solar system.

"What you don't like pet names teme? You seem like the kind of guy who'd be into it."

"I don't dobe."

"Really, you just gave me one."

"Shut up usuratonkachi."

"And another one, you're on a roll teme."

"If you don't shut up in the next five seconds they will be cleaning you off the walls."

The blond stopped what he was doing and turned around to face Sasuke. He bent down so that he and Sasuke were eye-level which meant that Sasuke had an excuse to stare at the blond's eyes. Which was good because he couldn't look away. The perfectly shaped lips, the scarred cheeks, all his other features Sasuke acknowledged but it was the eyes that captivated. Two perfect cerulean pools of light. It was like looking at the ocean from 65 million years ago before it got polluted thanks to human interference. Sasuke felt like he couldn't look away. What scared him was that he didn't want to.

"Tell you what I'm gonna do teme," the blond whispered, "I'll let you go, have a few drinks, get that stick out of your butt and when you're feeling better come find me."

Sasuke watched him leave until he disappeared somewhere in the crowd of people. After sitting dazed for a few seconds he shook himself and got up. 'Maybe he was right,' he thought as he made his way over to the bar, 'maybe I'll feel better after a few drinks.'

* * *

It was a few drinks, or more, later Sasuke was feeling _very _drunk. He got up unsteadily and made his way over to where he saw the blond "entertaining" another. 'How dare he do that with my dobe' thought Sasuke, not even bothering to wonder when he'd started thinking of the blond as his. Angrily he grabbed the blond and pulled him into his chest.

"Back off," he spat at the man, "he's **mine**."

"Hey all right man, sorry about that." The man apologized and ran for the door. He was drunk too but he wasn't stupid. Anyone with at least one brain cell would have realized it was death to go against Sasuke when he was being protective.

"Anywhere we can go to get some privacy?" Sasuke asked, not taking his eyes off the man, in case he was one of the few who were stupid enough to try.

The blond smirked into Sasuke's chest. He knew he would come back. "There's some rooms upstairs, the boss keeps them in case." 'This is definitely and in case, he gets horny so easily,' he thought.

"Let's go," Sasuke growled, dragging the blond towards the staircase in the back.

The blond sighed. 'Still as impatient as ever I see'

* * *

Sasuke locked the door and slammed the blond into the wall in the same movement. He pinned his arms above his head and stared deeply into those cerulean eyes, they felt strangely familiar. They were like pools of water, they drag you in and you drown in them. Sasuke felt like he didn't mind drowning.

He leaned closer…

…and closer…

…until their lips were almost touching.

Sasuke felt like bridging that gap. He kissed the blond. It felt like nothing he'd felt before. His kisses with Sakura definitely could not compare to _this_. It felt like summer, warm fiery and full of passion.

It felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest.

It felt like every nerve in his body was on super-sensitive, allowing him to fully feel the blond's smooth, tan skin, to feel the whisker-like scars on his cheeks, his soft hair.

It felt wonderful.

It felt...familiar.

But for some reason that didn't surprise him. Neither did the fact that the blond was kissing him back, as hard and passionately as Sasuke was kissing him. Sasuke stopped kissing the blond on the lips and began kissing him down his jawline and neck.

"Hey I was enjoying tha-"the blond began but was cut off by a moan as Sasuke began sucking on the hollow of his neck, where he just _knew_ that was where the blond's soft spot was.

"You were saying?" Sasuke whispered.

"D-d-d-on't st-st-op," the blond managed to say between moans.

"I won't,"Sasuke replied. He removed the blond's fishnet top and pulled it down. He obligingly stepped out of it and closer to Sasuke, who took this as an opportunity to began sucking on of the blond's nipples while playing with the other, just the way he knew he liked it.

"More more!" the blond moaned. Sasuke internally grinned and continued till both nipples were fully erect. He moved lower and kissed the blond's stomach and began to remove the blond's shorts.

"Wait," the blond said suddenly, holding Sasuke's hand's. Sasuke looked up and pouted, like a three-year-old after you've taken away his favourite toy.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'm not gonna spoil your fun," the blond smirked, leaning towards Sasuke, "I just don't think it's fair that you get to strip me while you remain fully clothed." The blond knelt down.

"So if you'll oblige me…" and removed Sasuke's navy blue jacket. Feeling impatient, Sasuke ripped off his expensive white silk shirt and threw it somewhere.

"Impatient as ever I see," the blond tutted, "And you ruined your nice shirt too."

"I can always buy another ," Sasuke replied.

"I know," said the blond and pulled Sasuke to the bed Sasuke hadn't noticed when he came in. Sasuke had begun to wonder how he knew so much about the blond and the blond knew so much about him, but all thoughts vanished as the blond began sucking and biting his way down his neck and to his chest.

"Like that Sasuke? I have gotten some practice," the blond murmured. Sasuke let this continue for a little while but began to feel a bit bored and flipped the blond onto his back and continued from where he left off.

"So impatient," the blond remarked but he didn't seem to unhappy about the sudden change.

"You know you like it," Sasuke replied and took the blond's already semi-erect member into his mouth.

"Ahh," he moaned bucking his hips so that more of his cock could fit in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke teased his cock, sucking and biting while massaging his balls with his hand.

"S-s-sasuke I'm gonna," the blond groaned, "I'm gonna,-"

Sasuke understood and swallowed the blond's cum. Releasing the now limp member. Sasuke began kissing the blond's neck again.

"Did it taste good Sasuke?" the blond teased.

"Not as good as you," he replied.

"What about you Sasuke?," the blond continued, "Aren't you hard?"

"I was waiting for you to ask."Sasuke replied, and began to remove his pants.

"Such a gentleman…"

"I know."

"Yet such a teme."

"Don't pretend you don't love it."

"You're lucky you can pull it off."

By this time Sasuke was completely naked. "You ready?" Sasuke asked. He didn't know why but he didn't want to hurt the blond. It would be like ripping the petals off a defenceless flower.

"I'm ready."

Sasuke sucked on three of his fingers so they would be able to enter without hurting the blond. He put the first one up the blond's hole, looking for the place that would give his dobe most pleasure. A satisfied moan assured him that he had found the right place. The placed the second finger in then the third. A thought crossed his mind and, unlike the Uchiha way, he acted on it. He placed his member in the blond's mouth, who seemed to be expecting in as he began to suck at the member and coat it with his saliva. Sasuke allowed him to do this until he almost cummed. He pulled out and aligned his member with the blond's hole. The blond nodded.

The blond moaned as soon as Sasuke entered.

"Harder Sasuke, harder!" he almost screamed, "I can take it." Sasuke complied with the blond's wishes and pumped harder and harder as his orgasm grew stronger and stronger until at the peak he cummed, getting his seed on the bed as well as inside the blond. He collapsed on top of the blond, pulling his limp member out of him.

"I love you Sasuke," said the blond.

"I love you too…Naruto," Sasuke replied and knew it was true. He loved this man much, much more than Sakura.

"You remembered," Naruto smiled.

* * *

Sasuke woke up, feeling hazy. All his memories of the last night were floating around in his head and so were others. Memories that had been lost for a long time. He felt the person lying on his chest shift slightly in their sleep and sigh softly. He looked down and instead of the normal pink head he was used to he saw a spiky blond head. The memories flooded him.

He remembered his high school boyfriend Naruto.

He remembered Naruto leaving high school despite his parent's wishes.

He remembered visiting Naruto every day at the ramen shop where he worked. He was trying to earn the high school credits by taking night classes so he could attend art college, instead of business school like his parent's wanted.

He remembered what it felt like the day Naruto ran away. He'd gotten tired of his parent's harassing him and had left.

He remembered all those hours he spent looking for him.

He remembered the car crash. The crash that robbed him of the memory of his most precious person.

"Silly little kitsune," Sasuke murmured, kissing the top of his dobe's head, "You could of just asked me to come, I would've followed you anywhere. I still would."

The peace of the moment was spoiled by sudden ringing of Sasuke's cell phone. He fished it out of the pocket of his jacket, which had apparently ended up on the bedpost,before it could wake up his little kitsune. He caught a glimpse of the Caller IS. Sakura. He inwardly groaned, imagining having to explain this to her over the phone. Better, now than never when she wasn't around to throw heavy/sharp/both objects at him.

"Hi Sakura, um I-" Sasuke began.

"Don't worry I know,"Sakura cut him off.

"You know, but how?"

"Who do you think arranged for this to happen? Besides I know how much you love Naruto and when you're the fiancé of a wealthy businessman it becomes relatively simple to track down people."

"Thanks Sakura."

"No problem and don't worry Naruto about this. I did love you when we began our relationship but after a while it faded. I suppose it was the little girl in my finally getting to live out her childhood crush."

"Yeah, the dobe is too selfless for his own good."

"Bye Sasuke, I'll tell Lee you said hi."

"Lee?"

"Yes well" He could tell on the other side of the line she was blushing, "he's really a nice guy and after a while I realized-"

"You don't have to explain Sakura," he laughed "I hope you too have a successful relationship."

"Thanks Sasuke, bye."

"Goodbye Sakura." Sasuke said and shut the phone. Well Sakura and Lee, who would've guessed?

"Ok dobe wake up, I know when you're pretending to sleep."

Suddenly, the little kitsune's body began to shake with sobs.

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke asked, pulling Naruto's face up to his own and kissed his tears, "If it's about me and Sakura-"

"It's not that," he said, "Kiba, Neji, Shino and them explained it too me when they met me here yesterday and I heard you and Sakura-chan talking about it just now."

"Then what?" Sasuke asked confused.

"I'm sorry for leaving you behind, I heard about what happened," Naruto explained, "I shouldn't have left. I should've stayed and then-"

"No," Sasuke said, tilting Naruto's head so could look him straight in the eye, "You had to leave, you wouldnt've even thought about leaving unless you had to. I have no regrets except one Naruto. I regret forgetting about you and that I couldn't find you."

"Understand?"

The blond nodded.

"Good now where do you live?" Sasuke asked flipping open his phone.

"Wh-why?"

"Because I'm gonna send Kiba to pick up your stuff and Neji to bring us some clothes."

"Then you're coming home with me, where you belong."

* * *

**End A/N:**About 5 hours with a 30 minute break when my mom told me to get off the computer. My first lemon so don't be too meant. Ok she turned off the light about 5 minutes ago so I gotta go. 'Night. Oh and thank you guys for writing. Them SasuSaku shippers ain't beat us yet! Oh yes and please note I did **not **make Naruto a slut. Naruto remembers while Sasuke doesn't but Sasuke begins to regain his memories.


End file.
